1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to RQL combustors and more specifically it relates to a radially staged RQL combustor with tangential fuel premixers as an internal combustion energy means for a gas turbine engine to yield low emissions, good flame stability, uniform flame front, mulifuel use including low BTU gas, and good flame stability at any power setting.
2. Description of Prior Art
It can be appreciated that RQL combustors have been in use for years. Typically, low emissions combustors used in gas turbine engines for Dry Low Emissions (DLE) and are either Lean Premixed Prevaporized (LPP) type or Rich burn-Quick quench-Lean burn (RQL) type using liquid or gaseous fuels; the combustors operate with a continuous flame and incorporate fuel nozzle assemblies to accept and premix amounts of regulated deliver fuel and air to yield a flammable mixture for the heat energy means to drive the gas turbine rotor spool. Features of a good combustor include: flame stability, low emissions, little or no soot, and high combustion efficiency over a wide range of engine power requirements and operating engines rotational speeds.
The main challenge with a combustor is controlling combustion flame temperature which by most part dictates emissions species levels of NOx (oxides of nitrogen, NO+NO2), CO (carbon monoxide) and UHC (unburned hydrocarbons). Conventional combustors of today for gas turbine engines have flame temperatures between ˜1340 F and 4050 F (dependant on fuel type); the lower flame temperature yields low NOx but excessive CO, UHC and the higher flame temperatures yield both low CO and UHC but higher flame temperatures yielding excessive NOx. Acceptable low levels of these emissions species could be found between flame temperatures operating range of ˜2400 F and 2800 F in a air rich, lean combustion F/A ratio environment. To attain this approximate narrow band of flame temperatures, variable geometry means to the air supply could be incorporated but would add complexity in hardware control methods and maintenance yielding an increase of cost. Of the various means of variable geometry for a LPP combustor system, would be one in which large quantities of engine air are admitted at the upstream end of the combustion liner at maximum power conditions to lower the primary-zone temperature thru lean F/A mixtures. With reduction in engine power, an increasing proportion of the air would be diverted to the downstream dilution zone to maintain a lean F/A mixture within the low emissions (NOx, CO, UHC) flame temperature window/range. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,720 and 5,966,926 LPP type combustors offer low emission at high end power level and incorporates staged premix fuel/air nozzles to assist in the reduction of emission at off design power or reduced power requirements and aide in the combustion flame stability, but too lean of a F/A ratio would cause combustor flame extinction. The fuel/air premix nozzles of these noted LPP patents are positioned in the forward end of the combustor and direct pre-combustor exiting combusted gases into an annular combustor liner in a tangential direction for flame dispersion and stabilization assist. The fuel/air premix nozzles, incorporate combustor liner expansion means for the engine body fixed nozzle assemblies. Another means of reduced emissions thru LPP combustor design is seen in the ABB EV burner noted in ASME 99-GT-21B publication.
This offers low emissions over a wide range of power requirements and incorporates a pilot fuel nozzle system to assure flame stability of the LPP flame at off design, reduced engine power conditions and during transient power operation.
Another issue with conventional combustors are fuel nozzle premix systems, the fuel/air mixtures prior to combustion ideally should be homogeneous, features of good mixedness; and concerning liquid fuels, a vaporization process to yield a gaseous state would be helpful to enhance mixedness in the F/A mixing process. Whittle in early years of gas turbines—1936 attempted to use fuel delivery in tubes within the combustor to vaporize fuel prior to combustion but had inner tube wall carbon issue. Rolls Royce, Curtis-Wright, Avco Lycoming, Snecma and Williams to name a few have successfully incorporated premix vaporizer tubes in gas turbine engines with different ranges of F/A mixture prior to combustion some rich enough not to support combustion with the premix tubes. Most use clean Jet fuels, and diesel type fuels have a propensity not only also to have cause coke between −283 F to 800 F like Jet fuels but at higher temperatures, ash deposits will be an issue if the fuel nozzle geometry is not designed properly. Another problem with conventional RQL type combustors with the primary zone rich F/A combustion and lean secondary combustion zone is the need to have good mixedness prior to combustion but less sensitive than the LPP combustor. Also, in the secondary combustion zone (RQL) a uniform quick quench mixing premix process of the rich oxidizing primary flame for the lean stage secondary flame is necessary having continuous fluid flow uninterrupted thru the secondary zone chamber with no stagnation area and or no F/A leanings stray air injection to add NOx. Rizk and Mongia in a 1992 paper on RQL combustors noted equivalence ratios (ER=actual F/A ratio divided by the F/A ratio of the unique fuel level stoichiometry) in the primary zone of 1.2 to 2.5 and tested and included liquid (limited <1.6) and gaseous fuels F/A ratio was highest at maximum power and was limited to avoid any hard carbon and subsequent turbine ingestion issue. The secondary mixing area of the can combustor (like U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,208 without variable geometry) had a typical reduced area to assist mixing of the jetted supply air for immediate leaning of the supplied rich flame primary oxidizing stage flame (typically high radiant red for diesel type fuel and dark blue for gaseous fuels). The highest flame temperature is ˜@stoichiometry level with decreasing flame temperature as the F/A mixture is richened or leaned. The desire (ER) equivalence ratio for the secondary zone is ˜0.6 to ˜0.45. Variable geometry was experimented with in all zones (primary, secondary, and dilution) in the Rizk and Mongia efforts. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,838 of 1991 (RQL type) combustor idea considered variable residence time vortex with liner wall louvers in the annular combustor and a reduced geometry between the primary and secondary chambers and radially opposing air jets for secondary air supply/mixing was incorporated. The AIAA 92-3471 in 1992 reflected some test results including ˜1.77 equivalence ratio (ER) in the primary zone and 0.6 (ER) in the secondary zone. The louvers most likely were added to rid liner wall carbon (wall stagnation flow and or raw fuel onto the liner wall yielding hard carbon) and with this added leaning air in the rich primary zone elevated NOx would ensue. June 1992 of Mechanical Engineering Magazine engine testing of a RQL liner using coal having a rich flame primary zone flame of ER ˜1.77 (˜3000 F) and the secondary flame was water quenched to ˜2000 F to help rid the coal ash along with low NOx. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,073 describes a vortex combustion process type can combustor having a reduced geometry section between the primary and secondary chambers having channel vanes of opposing air jets to continue to drive a vortex process, was especially helpful in collection of ash particles being radially outboard and duct out of the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,644 depicts a sidewinder combustor annular design and could be used as an RQL application but limited in use. The primary zone with circumferential tangent tube for fuel air premix supply, as nozzles would have F/A unmixedness at high power levels yielding pockets of elevated flame temperature, and the louvers/internal plates added would yield elevated flames temperature pockets if a rich F/A mixture was adjacent to the louvers. The second row of tangent air supply tubes downstream continue the combustion leaning process; but if air in injected into the supplied rich primary flame the mixedness locally would be less than uniform and yield resultant elevated flame temperatures and subsequent higher levels of NOx emissions. This patent is an upgrade from the conventional combustors to a RQL type. U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,621 a RQL combustor, having an initial design thru empirical methods, offers good low emissions with gaseous fuel; and with the incorporation of U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,208 atomizing fuel nozzles, reduced emissions using liquid fuel could be exhibited thru improved F/A premix mixedness in the primary zone but needs a higher delta P across the combustor liner for atomizing/vaporizing as that of gaseous fuel. Analytics show the combustor could yield single digit NOx levels and CO simultaneously. Although the secondary air of supply in U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,621 yields a good quench zone having reduced area in the form of radial dams with radial opposing air supply jets axially located between the primary zone and secondary combustion chambers—the areas, downstream of and adjacent to the dam wall secondary side having stagnation areas and also in the primary zone side if injection of secondary air is possible low NOx levels will be compromised.
In these respects, the Radially Staged RQL Combustor with Tangential Fuel Premixers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and design of prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an internal combustion energy device for a gas turbine engine to yield low emissions, high durability, multifuel use including low BTU gas and good flame stability at any power setting and or engine operating speed.